


Tempest Redux

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark's vision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest Redux

## Tempest Redux

by bastian1967

<http://members.rogers.com/bastian1967>

* * *

Standing in the empty hall watching Whitney walk away from him, Clark was struck with a sudden vision; 

_Gunfire_ _in_ _the_ _distance_ ,  
 _Mortars_ _exploding_ ,  
 _Men_ _screaming_ _in_ _pain_. 

Clark watches with mute terror. 

_Whitney_ _struggling_   
_through_ _a_ _swamp_ ,  
 _Urging_ _his_ _men_ _on_ ,  
 _Disappearing_ _in_ _a_ _plume_   
_of_ _smoke_ _and_ _fire_. 

Clark forces himself to look down, 

_Sightless_ _blue_ _eyes_  
 _Face_ _full_ _of_ _horror_  
 _Loose_ , _limp_ _body_

Jolting back to reality, Clark makes a decision in an instant. Running out of the building, Clark catches up to Whitney and wraps his arms around him. 

"Whitney! Please stay," Clark pleads "for me!" 


End file.
